


It’s you, it’s you, it’s you!

by green_hambience



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devildice - Freeform, Dice worked his way up from performer to manager, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Snake Eyes - Freeform, Songfic, The Devil is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_hambience/pseuds/green_hambience
Summary: King Dice reminisces over an old love song he wrote, the Devil doesn’t remember it as fondly.
Relationships: The Devil & King Dice (Cuphead), The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	It’s you, it’s you, it’s you!

It was a lazy afternoon and the Devil and his right-hand man were quietly enjoying eachothers company in one of the unused lounges of the Devil’s casino. The Devil had curled up on a red velvet sofa while King Dice was playing the piano that was stored here. It was an old keepsake back from when he still entertained the casino goers instead of managing the floors. 

He remembered the time he spent on stage fondly, but all things must come to an end. He had a purpose greater than that of just a mere entertainer. Being the Devil’s right-hand man had always been in the cards for him, yet music would always be a part of him as well.

So he had brought the box that he kept all of his old songs in and plopped it down next to him on the piano bench. So far he had already played through his greatest hits, and he was now working his way through his lesser-known repertoire.

His partner had come waltzing in just after he finished playing _Minnie The Moocher_ and decided that this was the perfect place to take his afternoon nap. He’d seen the Devil’s ears perk up once or twice since then so Dice knew he was at least somewhat awake and listening in.

After discarding a draft filled with lyrics that, had it not been for the sands of time, would have probably made more sense to him. He came across a couple of pages that seemed to be very well-loved. The edges were worn and the number of grease marks on the papers suggested he played it without gloves offstage as well. An original handwritten draft, most likely never reprinted. He reads the title with an irked brow.

_I’m Now Prepared to Tell the World It’s You._

The words instantly brought back a mixed bag of memories. It was a personal piece. One he hadn’t written to be heard by anyone but himself. Had it not been for his former bandmates snooping through his belongings that it would have stayed that way too. He’d written the piece with piano in mind, but when they found it his bandmates were so adamant to accompany him that he relented to sing instead. 

After all, when was the last time their frontman had written a love song?

After the song’s debut in the Devil’s casino, the singer was met with unyielding and excessive inquiry. Who was this elusive gal that King had his eyes on? Who was so poised that she managed to catch the attention of one of the most remarkable entertainers in Inkwell Isle? Even his bandmates pestered him about it constantly, much to Dice’s chagrin. 

When asked to reveal the identity of his beloved like the song suggested he never gave a straight answer. This only edged on the speculation of the casino goers and encouraged the general public to come to see them perform live in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the mysterious _“future Ms. Dice”_ in the audience. 

They never did, but only because they didn’t know _who_ they were looking for. 

The Devil had seen him perform the piece a handful of times and had, by what Dice could only assume were remnants of his good graces, never asked him about it. He acted like it didn’t matter as long as their ensemble kept raking in the dough. 

Although King could recall a night where he was shooting the breeze with his boss around closing time and a particularly nasty patron came up to him to ask the aforementioned question, after which the Devil turned into his snake-form and had run the patron and a few of the casino’s regulars out of the establishment.

It was only a few weeks later that he decided to retire the tune from their setlist. There was only so much harassment he was willing to put up with and performing the song on stage just didn’t have the effect he was hoping for.

The piece was, however, definitely still one of his favorites. It was a short and simple ditty he played to relieve himself of the feelings that, at the time, held quite the chokehold on his heart and mind. That hadn’t changed with him formally confessing a few years later and the Devil reciprocating his affections, but now it had become more of a mellow feeling. One that he could express whenever the mood struck him instead of funneling them into songs about non-existent dames.

He looked over to the black heap of fur draped over the couch and wondered if Mr. S would even remember the song if he played it. 

So he did. Nimble fingers glided over the ivory keys with ease as he made his way through the intro and began to sing the first verse.

_Who's the one I'm glad to see?_

_She never keeps me feelin' blue_

_I'm prepared to tell the world_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_Who's the one that I adore?_

_Keeps her little daddy running back for more_

_I'm prepared to tell the world_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

Dice was so caught up in the rhythm that he didn’t notice his partner slither off the sofa and towards the instrument. 

_Why did I ever conceal it?_

_I think it's time to reveal it_

_Who's kept me thinking of_

_A little home for two?_

_I'm prepared to tell the world it's you, it's you, it's you_

He was about to continue playing when he felt a familiar dark presence looming over him that made him trail off. When his eyes met the Devil’s disheveled mug he couldn't help but snort out a laugh. 

“Have a nice nap boss?”

“Wasn’t sleeping,” the Devil retorts as he stifled a yawn while leaning against the piano.

“I can dig up a lullaby instead if you’re having trouble.” He meant for it to be cheeky but it came out more sincere then he intended.

His partner seemed to consider it for a moment before changing the subject. “Why were you playing that anyway? That ain’t even your best work.”

Dice was about to ask what requirements his best work had to live up to when the adversary answered his question for him.

“It only brought people out here to see _you_. They wouldn’t even try to gamble away their miserable wages. It was bad for business.” He grumbled.

Ah, so he did remember. 

“I recall we had a line out the door every night for two weeks straight. You can hardly call that bad for business bub.”

The big bad squinted his eyes at him. 

“Didn’t you write it for some broad? Hardly kosher for ya to sing it in my presence now is it?” The demon king said in a way that dared the manager to disagree with him.

King knew he should be honest, but not before having a little bit of fun.

“Great memory boss. Ah yes, she was certainly a sight to behold, truly a gal after my own heart, an absolute dreamboat.” He practically croons as he looks off with an airy sigh.

From the corner of his eye, he catches the Devil’s red pupils grow too narrow slits as he recalled this _definitely_ real infatuation he had. After which the adversary crossed his arms and turned away so that his furry back was leaning against the sideboard of the piano.

“How lovelyyy.” He hisses back, tongue and teeth now sharper than before.

As much as he enjoyed seeing the Devil mope over this fabricated fling, he wasn’t in the mood to be overly cruel.

“You know, she was also quite the _Jezebel_ .” The die-headed man delighted, “a real _**beast** _ if you catch my drift.” He ends the remark with a wink for good measure.

He watches the Devil’s expression go from a pout to a confused frown, to wide-eyed shock as he starts pointing to himself.

“Me? You were singing about me?” He exclaimed.

“Took you long enough, you big animal.” Dice replied, without any real malice behind it.

The big animal in question furrowed his brow. He looked as if he was trying to add this up to everything else that transpired between them in the past few years and coming up short.

“How was I supposed to know that?” He countered with a huff, “I ain’t exactly... ladylike.”

“I couldn’t exactly come out and say it now could I?” King replies rather casually.

Too casually it seemed. Now his boss was looking at him funny. Like he caught King in a fib, and he was wasting his time by not coming clean. His claws now rapping against the hardwood housing of the instrument.

_Why couldn’t he come out and say it?_

Dice’s features soften as he mulls it over. The words of a seasoned conman like him didn’t exactly have a lot of value, yet he felt like his partner would appreciate the honesty in this case.

He started playing some chords to keep his hands busy as he spoke, “Some days I could hardly admit it to myself.” The frontman confesses. “It felt so... impractical. Pining over the most powerful being I had ever met, my boss no less.”

These days they were closer to equals but the manager didn’t have to look up to know how much he boosted the adversary’s ego with that statement, he could practically feel him oozing with pride.

King continues, “I felt like such a fool.” He emphasized the remark by hitting a minor key particularly hard before moving on to a more velvety progression.“But I just couldn’t get you off my mind, so writing a ditty or two certainly made me feel better about it for a while.” He finishes with a fond chuckle.

He watches the Devil contemplate his admission with a sober expression, his head cocked slightly to the side. He then proceeds to move the box containing his manager’s old repertoire and take a seat next to him on the piano bench. With a swift gesture, he wrapped his tail around his lover’s waist and had yanked him closer. His face now split into an impish grin. 

“ _A little home for two,_ huh?” He gloated.

King Dice was painfully aware that the line was cheesy and borderline cavity-inducing. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that was also what he wanted. Sure he wanted to be powerful and to possess the wealth that came with that incredible power, but without the Devil by his side it wouldn’t have been possible or nearly as enjoyable as it was today. He could have never imagined that his future would turn out this delightfully wicked, and he knew that normal domestic life would only pale in comparison.

He felt a flush start to creep up his face as he responded, “oh hush, in the end I got what I wanted.”

The Devil stared back at him with glowing half-lidded eyes as he gingerly interlaced his now declawed hand with one of Dice’s gloved ones.

“That’s funny so did I.”

Oh, the right-hand man could only swoon at that. His cheeks burning as he used his other hand to capture his partner in a moony kiss, the Devil returning his affections with much enthusiasm.

After they parted, the enamored adversary nestled his head on the padded lilac shoulder of his manager, getting as close as his horns would allow him.

“Play it again?” He hears the Devil murmur from his side.

Who was he to deny his partner such a simple request?

“Of course,” Dice replied as he readied himself for an encore.

_Who's the one I'm glad to see?_

_He never keeps me feelin' blue_

_I'm prepared to tell the world_

_It's you, it's you, it's you..._

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything about these two, hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Feedback is (as always) highly appreciated! :-)
> 
> The song mentioned is I’m Now Prepared to Tell the World It’s You by Cab Calloway


End file.
